1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling terminal structure and an electrical connector using the same; in particular, to a coupling terminal structure and an electrical connector which can provide electromagnetic coupling effect by structural properties of the terminals to reduce crosstalk interference.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional coupling terminal of an electrical connector. The first terminal 1 and the second terminal 2 have overall similar form and structure, and are generally parallel from end to end. For example, assume that a cutting line cuts the first terminal 1 and the second terminal 2, which are arranged side by side, near their left ends at two first cutting points (11, 21). P is defined as the distance between the two first cutting points (11, 21). Similarly, assume that a cutting line cuts the first terminal 1 and the second terminal 2 near their midsections of the two terminals at two second cutting points (12, 22). The distance between the two second cutting points (12, 22) is essentially equal to P. Described above is the conventional practice and structural arrangement of conventional coupling terminals.
However, crosstalk is a persisting problem between neighboring terminals or within a terminal itself, especially when the electrical connector is used for transmitting data at high speed (e.g. 3 Gbps). In order to transmit a large amount of information in a short amount of time, the signals need to be transmitted at high bandwidths. Therefore, the frequency of the signals needs to be higher, possibly between 3 Ghz and 5 Ghz or higher. Higher signal frequencies increase crosstalk, which affect the integrity of data transmission and raise chances for bit error.
Therefore if proper shielding cannot be provided to reduce crosstalk, signal frequency must be reduced which leads to bottlenecking of data transmission and reduction of data transmission frequency. Even if proper shielding can be provided between neighboring terminals, an increase in shielding units and grounding units increases the volume and weight of electrical connectors, which contradicts the current trend of miniaturization of electronic elements and unnecessarily increases production cost.
Hence, the present inventor believes the above mentioned disadvantages can be overcome, and through devoted research combined with application of theory, finally proposes the present disclosure which has a reasonable design and effectively improves upon the above mentioned disadvantages.